


Autumn In New York

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [7]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Autumn, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Songfic, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Blair wants to see the leaves on a crisp autumn day; Serena just wants to warm up.
Relationships: Blair Waldorf & Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Autumn In New York

**Author's Note:**

> This was a particularly hard piece to write. I don't tend to use as much dialogue like this in a scene, but I said at the start of this year that I wanted to challenge myself and I have definitely done that!
> 
> Prompts used:
> 
> 31 Days of Writing: A piece containing only dialogue
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Autumn: Autumn In New York by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong.
> 
> Thank you GailegeRua for betaing!

"Come on!"

"Will you slow down, B! These heels are not made for walking!"

"I told you we were going for a walk so that's all on you, now hurry up!"

"You're killing me. Slowly but surely killing me."

"Maybe that's my plan all along." 

"I wouldn't put it past you…"

"Hurry up!'

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway? The leaves will be on the ground no matter what time we get there."

"Yes, but I want to get there before everyone else does."

"Well, I guess that explains why you dragged me out of bed at this ungodly hour… You remember that they call New York the city that never sleeps, right?"

"Of course I know what they call my city, S."

"Just as long as you're not going to be disappointed when we get there. and there's already like ten people…"

"New York could never disappoint me."

"Mm, I'll take you at your word there."

"It's disappointed you?"

"Let's not get into that just now."

"Get into what?"

"B."

"What?"

"You know what. Let's just keep walking."

"Your loss."

"Look. There are your leaves. Not going to run through them?"

"I'm not five, Serena. Besides, they're probably all mushy.."

"Then why on earth are we here?"

"I just like to look at them."

"There are trees right outside of your window."

"Not like this. This is different."

"Of course it is…"

"They just remind me that the world is forever changing. That all things come to an end, and in the spring everything gets reborn."

"And fall signals that your favorite holidays aren't far off, I suppose…"

"Exactly. Now you're starting to think like Blair Waldorf."

"Please never say that again."

"Why? It's not a bad thing."

"Maybe not to you, but I'm  _ not _ Blair Waldorf."

"You should be so lucky."

"Mhm…How long do we have to be out here for? I'm freezing."

"I told you to borrow my coat."

"You told me to do a lot of things."

"Well, maybe one day you might just listen to me."

"B, how long have we known each other?"

"Too long for you to still be questioning me."

"Right. But can we still go? Or at least get a hot pretzel or a coffee or  _ something. _ "

"Fine, if it will stop your whining."

"I'm not whining."

"It sure sounds an awful lot like whining to me. Let's get you something warm so I can actually enjoy my city in all its glory."


End file.
